Historia de Max
by Fanfic Corp. Animation
Summary: Max fue creado el 8 de Julio de 1986, en sus anos pasaron exitos como 1991,1992,2001,2002,2004,2016 o 2018, pero tuvo malos momentos 1993,1995,2000,2006 o entre 2010 y 2015, perp luego regreso y aqui se explicara porque


Todo comienza en 1979, cuando BMG Music, en Londres cuando Dan (1963) y Sam (1959) Houser, no solo eran atraidos por el mundo de la musica, sino también del cine, por su influencia de su madre (Geraldine Moffat), en 1981, se encontraron en Nueva York, un Americano, que sus padres eran Mexicanos (Jack Cook) que buscaba un inicio de una empresa de cine y television dueño de 20 computadoras para animar, Sam y Dan, se ocurrieron fundar el 20 de abril de 1981, Cambridge Animation Technology Study (Estudio técnico de Animacion de Cambridge), fueron contratados 30 empleados y 20 animadores entre 1982 y 1984, pero por la crisis de los 80's no pudieron invertir en algo, fue en algo inútil, hasta en 1985, debido a la baja demanda, el estudio fue cerrado. Debido a esto fueron acerca de 100 personas a la quiebra y Sam, Dan y Jack veian sus sueños frustrados, pero nueva mente se reanudo el 19 de Noviembre de 1985, pero se unio junto con Chris Meledandri, junto su compañia ( Computer technical studies of Santa Monica)(Estudios tecnicos computacionales de Santa Monica), se fundaron el 1 de Junio de 1986, Illumination Entertainment.

Durante el mundial de Mexico 86', Jack, queria empezar a crear una animación, pero necesitaba originalidad, no como otras compañias que hacian concursos o encuestas, Jack creo a sus dos perros que tenia en Ciudad de México, en animados, el primero era un Jack Russell Terier, y el segundo era un Terier escocés negro, los llevo en Nueva York, y fue elegido a Jack Russell Terier por un 72%, fue el 8 de Julio de 1986, cuando le nombraron Max, y se creo la primera animacion de la compañía, al ver esto, Columbia Pictures adquirio a Illumination Entertainment, por un 50% el 20 de julio de 1986, en esto la compañia no podia caer, quedo al mando por Dan houser. Illumination Entertainment, tenian a Max desde 1986, 1987, y en 1988, se creo su primera película, siendo distribuida por Warner Bros. Pictures, llamado Misión Berlín, que fue estrenado el 18 de noviembre de 1988, pero el protagonista era Napoleon Solo e Ilay Kuwani, fue en ese entonces que han creado al hermano de Max, uniendo el nombre de la Familia Kuwanis, mientras que Max, solo salio en cameo, pero se crearon al amigo de Max, llamado Duke, que en esa pelicula se pasa como el villano, ver el exito que se llevo la película, Sony se intereso en el mundo del cine y la televisión, Sony aquirio a Columbia Pictures, junto con sus asociados como TriStar Pictures Stuidos y a Illumination Entertainment, con esto se creo Sony Pictures, el 17 de Marzo de 1989, Max se mantenia su programa y su existencia en los años 1989, 1990, y en 1991, se creo la quinta película Los Angeles The Best City, y de nuevo aparece Max como Cameo, en 1992, salio otro llamado Street City, que parece Max casi amenudo pero era Recurente, en 1993, empezó su ausencia, debido a problemas de animación y asu vez sufriendo una copia de Max creado en Walt Disney Compañy, debido a esto, Sony y Walt Disney tuvieron una Gran Rivalidad, pero fue derrocado en 1996, resucitando de nuevo pero bajo el nombre de Jack Maximiliano Kuwani, en 1997 tuvo otra ausencia, pero es porque debido a que Sam y Dan Houser, entraron al mundo de los video juegos en 1991, en ese año se crea Rockstar Games para 1998.

En ese mismo año regresa, teniendo éxito entre una conexión en el juego de Grand Theft Auto, pero al final siguio hasta en 1999, en el año 2000, tuvo otra ausencia en el inicio del milenio, porque trataban de mejoralo y aparte Walt Disney saco su otra entrega, por lo cual decidieron ausentarlo, pero en el 2001 regreso y a su vez Sam y Dan Houser tuvieron tanto exito en sus juegos de Rockstar Games, dejando el liderasco a Jack Cook, siguio en los años 2002, 2003, pero en el 2004, empezaron a reunirse para crear su primera película desde 18 años de su existencia, y su película se estrenaria el 12 de febrero del año 2006, olvidando la vida del GTA, su película se llamaria Al-Qaeda, y sera creada por Illumination Entertainment y Sony Animation, pero el 16 de abril del 2005, se cambiaria de fecha de estreno al 8 de Julio del 2006, conmemorando sus 20 años de existencia, pero lamentablemente el 1 de febreo del 2006, la película estaba lista, pero algunos criticos de Columbia Pictures evaluaron lo malo de esa pelicula, la animación estaba avanzada para esa época, pero el argumento era malisimo, representaba terrorismo, y ademas aburria casi toda la película te podias dormir, antes que fuera evaluda por Rotten Tomatoes, decidieron eliminarla, por esto Illumination Entertainment, dejo la motivación, y empezaban a escasear películas o historias, y empeoramiento fue el 16 de Septiembre de 2006 a sus 53 años de edad, fallecio Jack Cook, de Cancer en el pulmón, dejando a Illumination Entertainment, apunto de la banca rota, pero Chris Meledandri tomo acargo el 20 de septiembre del 2006, en el año 2007, Illumination Entertainment hace una estupidez, rompiendo el trato con Sony y Columbia Pictures, dejando fuera e Illumination Entertainment se une a Universal dias despues, siendo adquirido, pero no produjo películas hasta el 2010 y Max desaparecio, estas fueron las películas estrenadas para Universal Pictures: Despicable Me (2010), Hop (2011), Lorax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012), Despicable Me 2 (2013), Minions (2015) y Alpha and Omega (2015), en el año 2011 Sam y Dan regresan a ver como esta el estudio y lo ven como una obra de arte se convirtió en basura, sorprendidos de lo que paso en los ultimos años desde que se mudaron a Rockstar Games en el 2001, pudieron salvando a Max, que fue extraido de Illumination Entertainment y se uniria a Columbia Pictures, Max ha resusitado despues de una larga ausencia de 5 años, pero en el 2012, volvio a desaparecer porque Sam y Dan, pensaron que han dejado la compañia abandonada, para que Chris Meledandri lo dominara y crearan películas mediocres, tendiendo una taza maxima de 73%, en el 2014, Sam y Dan Houser, empezaron a Negociar a Chris Meledandri. El 24 de enero de 2014, la película fue anunciada para comenzar su producción, nuevamente otra oportunidad dejando en el olvido el desastre del 2006, con Louis Cook, su hijo de Jack Cook, Eric Stonestreet de regreso despues de hacer la voz del Malvado Duke en Mision Berlin, Kevin Hart establecidos para interpretar a los personajes principales.

El 16 de junio de 2014, Albert Brooks, Aníbal Buress, Bobby Moynihan, Lake Bell y Ellie Kemper se unieron al elenco. El 16 de abril de 2015, la película se apartó de su fecha de lanzamiento original del 12 de febrero de 2016 al 8 de julio de 2016 conmemorando los 30 años de existencia de Max, con esto empezaba a levantar la compañia, pero el 5 de mayo del 2015, Chris fallece por un ataque respiratorio, dejando a Illumination Entertainment nuevamente en una crisis, pero llegaron Sam y Dan Houser, para tomar acargo y dejar las cosas como estaban, pero el 4 de agosto del 2015, se estreno la película Alfa y Omega, y se considero como la vergüenza de Illumination Entertainment, dejando una animación mediocre, un mal argumento una desformacion de lobos, una completa cagada, siendo aprobada por el 2%, con esto Universal Pictures, desadquiere a Illumination Entertainment y rechaza la película: La Vida secreta de tus mascotas, teniendo miedo a que tubiera el mismo resultado como Alfa y Omega, dejando solo el 31 de Agosto del 2015, Sam y Dan Houser, no se sintieron desmotivados, eso ayudo a regresar a Columbia Pictures y Sony Pictures, regresando el 8 de Septiembre del 2015, recibiendo con manos abiertos, luego tuvieron una conferencia el 14 de septiembre del 2015, para pedir disculpas y empezar denuevo como en los años 1989, luego su primera película de regreso fue dirigido por Dan Houser y Cris Renaud, el 8 de julio del 2016, se estrena la película: La vida secreta de tus mascotas y el juego Grand Theif Auto: New York City, esto teniendo un gran exito del 98% de aprobación dejando al olvido de Alpha y Omega en el 2015 y Al-Qaeda en el 2006.

Fue nominado a los premios oscars, e Illumination Entertainment regreso como su florecimiento de los 90's, en el año 2017, Max no apareceria casi todo el año hasta el 25 de Diciembre del 2017, apareciera de regreso, y a su vez Illumination Entertainment, prepararia su secuela La vida secreta de tus mascotas 2, que era para el 13 de Julio del 2018, sin embargo lo movieron para Julio del 2019, pero luego tuvo la decicion de estrenar la película exclusivamente en algunos paises en Agosto del 2018, Julio del 2018, no debido al aumento de publico en La Copa Mundial de Fútbol Rusia 2018, y los demas paises se estrenarian hasta Julio del 2019, creando lo mismo con el juego Grand Theft Auto: San Remo City, la ciudad que abarcara la secuela, y otra película que hiba ser estrenada en el 2017, se paso a Noviembre del 2018 es la película de Mision Berlin 2: La semilla de la tentación, para conmemorar los 30 años del estreno de Mision Berlín, en 1988, el 3 de Agosto del 2018, se estreno La vida secreta de tus mascotas 2, en Estados unidos, Mexico, Italia, España y Japón, mientras que el GTA: San Remo City se lanzo para la PS4 el 13 de julio del 2018, en remplazo su estreno de la película, llevando un exito aporvando a un 99%, Illumination Entertainment esta preparado para estrenar Mision Berlin 2: la semilla de la tentacion el 16 de Noviembre del 2018 para todo el mundo. con esto olvidando las 6 películas de los años 2010 y 2015, Illumination Entertainment se ha creado en sus raíces en buenas manos desde 1986, con algunos problemas pero salieron de los problemas, hasta el 2006, por una depresión y mala fortuna Illumination Entertainment, tomo malos caminos, sin embargo en el 2015, regresa para Sony y vuelve a renacer el Illumination Entertainment de Sam y Dan Hoser, junto con Jack Cook, y ahora Luis Cook.


End file.
